My Life's Worth
by Lacey Knight O.o
Summary: Remus, out of control on a full moon, bites Harry and changes his life forever, determined to keep it behind closed doors, Harry doesn't count on a little red-head finding out, promising to keep it a secret, she understands that Harry's future is in her hands. And she is the only thing stopping the world finding out.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - Terror

"Harry, RUN!" Hermione screamed, stumbling over a rather large root protruding from the damp ground at the base of the Whomping Willow. "Mate, Harry, come on, no time to be a hero!" Ron yelled frantically, turning paler by the minute as he struggled to move his broken leg. The snarling grey wolf stood, shuddering before Harry, Hermione rush over in an attempt to drag Harry away from the terrifying creature before them. Hermionie's fingers grasped tightly at Harry's arm and she tugged with all her might, but Harry stayed frozen, transfixed by the enormous grey monster before him, the werewolf was now backing away, and Hermionies fingers relaxed, releasing Harry's arm. Harry breathed a sigh of relief as the long awaiting blood returned to his arm. He turned to face Ron and Hermione, now having snapped out of his reviere.

"Let's go!" Harry ordered, Just then a blood-curdling scream erupted shattering the night air, at first he didn't realise why Hermione had let out such a terrifying scream. Suddenly he realised a searing, tearing pain in the back of his neck, he reached back to touch his neck and felt something warm and sticky there,he reached lower and felt the shreds of what had been the collar of his robes. Harry barely heard a new sound, a loud barking noise, now mingling with the howls from Remus, getting fainter and fainter, as his vision blurred, he watched as the world tilted, so he was now looking at the many sparkling stars in the dark purple sky, lightened considerably by the beams eminating from the full moon.

"Harry? Harry? Answer me, please!" Hermione begged Harry, shaking him, his eyes now half closed." Pain," Harry gasped, struggling to draw the breath that wouldn't seem to come. "Help! SOMEONE HELP US!" Ron was yelling towards the dark outline of the castle.

Hermionie's face, swimming in his vision, was the last thing Harry saw as the darkness consumed him.

Hermione watched as Harry's hands, shaking from shock, slacken and slid onto the slowly reddening grass, and his eyes close, one tear escaping from the side of his left eye. Hermione's body was now shaking with sobs as she lay her head across Harry's still chest. listening to Ron's terrified attempts to call for assistance.


	2. Chapter 2 Albus Dumbledore

Chapter 2 - Reasons

Hermione clung to Harry's body, ignoring Ron as he tried to prise her fingers from Harry's still arm. She heard another voice, Hermione recognised that voice from earlier. Sirius! She detatched herself unwillingly from Harry and watched as a pale and shaking Remus conjured a stretcher and levitated Harry onto it. The red-rimmed eyes of Sirius staring into the distance, Hermione watched as Professor Dumbledore strode at a pace that could have passed for jogging, down the path from the entrance hall towards them, wand alight, his usualy twinkling eyes wary and concerned.

"Get him to Madam Pomfrey, Urgently" Dumbledore's voice was quiet, but there was a strain of authority in it that couldn't be argued with "She may still have a chance to save him" Remus sprinted up to the castle , the stretcher with Harry on it ahead of him.

Sirius made to follow Remus, but Dumbledore put a withered, frail hand on the sleeve of Sirius' robes and said "You cannot follow, if you are found, you will be put back into Azkaban, or worse" Sirius hung his head in defeat, his shoulders bowed in grief. Dumbledore bent down to grab the Cloak, laying amongst the maroon grass, "put this on, Sirius, everyone follow me" The group was silent as the headed into the castle, and slowled to a stop as the approached the gargoyle at the door of the headmasters office " Licorice Wand" Dumbledore stated in a clear tone. The gargoyle sprang to life and lept aside to let them in.

"Please have a seat" Dumbledore gestured to three comfortable looking chintz armcahirs at his desk. Sirius appeared as he whipped off the cloak. "Now," Dumbledore said "Tell me exactly what happened at the Whomping Willow"

**A/N Sorry about the short chapters guys, I promise the next one will be bigger. Oh and PLEASE R&R, Thanks,**

**Lacey K.**


	3. Chapter 3 Explanations and Discoveries

"We told him to move, but he just stood there, and he..he just" When Ron reached this point, the portraits on the wall were listening intently, as was Professor Dumbledore. But it was all to much for Hermione, who burst into loud sobs and leant into Ron's shoulder, the sobs building into hysterics. Dumbldore abruptly stood up and Sirius mirrored the movement. "When may I see my Godson?" Sirius' voice was shaking, and the urgency in his tone was evident in his wasted features. "Right now, if you wish " Dumbledore replied, gazing out of the window at the steadily rising sun. "Put the cloak on, Ms Granger, Mr Weasley, would you like to go to the hospital wing and see Mr Potter?" Ron lept up, "Of course I would, er, Hermione, would you like to see him?" Hermione's sobs had subsided to sniffs, she stood up and said in a watery cracked voice, "Okay, lets go" Ron slung his arm around her shoulders and they left the room.

"Sirius, you will have to stay under the cloak for a minute, I shall go and ask Madam Pomfrey to leave" Dumbledore glided through the open door and slipped into a room on the right. All was quiet for a moment, then there was a click and Madam Pomfrey rushed out of the Hospital wing, barely noticing Hermione and Ron in her tirade. Dumbledore exited the small room into the ward, "You may come in now" Ron and hermione took deep breaths as the entered the room, the wooden door shut behind them with a muted click. There was a rustle of fabric as Sirius ripped off the Cloak. "Where is he?" He said urgently.

"Over here", Dumbledore led them to the end of the ward, and pushed back some curtains, and there, looking pale and exceptionally frail, was Harry.

" Harry! Oh thank heavens, you're alive!" Hermione rushed forward and seized harry in a tight embrace. Harry winced and pushed Hermione backwards gently, " Ouch, easy Hermione, gently, please" He said in a cracked voice, soft from exhaustion. He smiled at her, but it didn't seem to touch his eyes. Ron gasped, and Sirius rushed forward to take Harry's shaking hand "What happened to your eyes?" Harry's eyes weren't the sparkling green that greatly resembled his mothers. They were a dilated greyish-green colour. "Oh, yeah, Madam Pomfrey said it had something to do with when I was bitten, It was exactly Midnight when I was bitten, so she thinks some things will be different" Harry said, shifting himself higher up on his pillows, wincing as he did so. " Wait, bitten?" Gasped Sirius "So you're-?"

"A werewolf, yes" Said Harry, morosely, looking downcast. " And there's nothing they can do about it" Hermione rushed forward and put his hands in hers, his temperature wasn't too hot, but it was definitely warmer than considered usual. "But, I have one thing to ask, can we not tell anyone, besides Professor McGonnagal? Please?" His grey eyes searched the Professors face, pleading. " Of Course Harry, if you wish it" replied the professor. "I think you should be fit to go to classes tomorrow, if you feel well enough". Hermione reached out to Ron, and he stood at the head of harry's bed, 'Get well soon, mate" He said, not looking into Harry's eyes. " Now, I think Mr Potter needs bedrest" He turned towards Sirius, " You know where the Room of Requirement is, I assume" Sirius flashed a devious smile " Of course" he replied " Take the cloak, that will be your place of residence" "Goodnight Mr Potter, Ms Granger, Mr Weasley" "Goodnight Porfessor" They answered in unison, Hermione and Ron left the room, with the invisible Sirius hot on thier heels.

**A/N There you go, another Chapter, this one longer for you, R&R, as always, or I will lose my buzz from writing.**

**Lacey K.**


	4. Chapter 4 Tragedies and Red Heads

Ginny awoke suddenly, unsure what it was that woke her up. She opened her eyes and sat up, momentarily disoriented by the darkness, it filled the whole room, except under the window, where the moonlight flooded through. She wrenched herself out of bed, batting away the curtains as they tried to entangle her. Ginny was breathing rather heavily as she reached the window. She pushed it open with a barely audible creak and peered down at the figures on the grass by the Whomping Willow. There was three figures, easily visible under the bright moon, there was a figure standing up, it was gangly with a head of fiery red har, and two figures on the ground, the one with brown, curly hair leaning over a slightly paler body with a messy tangle of black hair, stained silver by the light emitting from the moon. Only then did she become aware of the sounds around her, the frantic yells, the sobs and the howls and barks, snaps, crunches and whines coming from the east.

"Help, Someone Help!" That _was_ Ron's voice, so the figures on, the ground were...NO, no, no! Hermione and Harry, but Hermione was alive, Ginny could see that, but Harry. Someone had to do something, and fast, before it was too late... 'No!' Ginny said to herself 'Don't think like that, he will be fine' She pulled her dressing down on and raced down the stairs to the girls dormitories into the deserted common room, it was deserted, Ginny rushed through the portrait hole, ignoring the sleepy glare and the "Where do you think you are going at this hour?!" from the Fat Lady. and raced through the castle, followed by the echoes of shhhh, shhh coming from her slippers against the stone floor, almost running into a statue of Elfric the Eager. Which sprang to life and leapt out of Ginny's way.

She pressed herself against the wall of the entrance hall, half concealed in shadow, her breath coming in shorts bursts as she fought to regain her panic.

Suddenly she heard footsteps heading her way, she pressed her self even tighter against the wall, just managing to hide herself behind a suit of armour, she watched, holding her breath, as Albus Dumbldore strode past her and with a flourish of his wand opened the doors. As soon as Dumbledore opened the doors, the outside noises were instantly magnified, echoing ominously through the deserted halls. Ginny clasped her hands over her ears and waited until Dumbledore had closed the doors

**Sorry about another really short Chapter, but, being only 13, I have a very short attention span, As always R&R!**

**Lacey K.**


End file.
